


kiss me underneath the mistletoe

by fistitout



Series: so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Prince!Percy, punk!annabeth, royal!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: “There's this dinner later, too. It's here, a bunch of important people will be there.” Percy added. “It kinda sucks every year, since Mom is always working her queen magic. And all the people around my age are jerks or snobs or annoying.”Annabeth nodded slowly. Usually when Percy rambled like this, he would lead up to something—usually a question. And from the sound of it, he wanted her to attend the dinner as well.“It wouldn't be as horrible—or horrible period—if my amazingly beautiful and funny girlfriend would be my dinner date?” Annabeth lifted her head, looking at him boredly.“Flattery will get you nowhere, Seaweed Brain.”





	kiss me underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a year after ‘I’m begging you please don’t go’

Annabeth woke up Christmas morning feeling a little more bubbly than usual. Well, she didn't exactly wake feeling bubbly ever. It was usually the exact opposite of that, a lot of the time. Waking up hurt; usually she just wanted to go back to sleep. Today, she woke up smiling. She was warm under the thick duvet and the heater and the warm body currently spooning her from behind. ‘ _He's such a cuddler,_ ’ she thought fondly.

As she turned over to face him, Percy stirred slowly before waking up, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He smiled lazily, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “Merry Christmas Wise Girl,” he murmured against her skin. She felt warmth spread through, subconsciously leaning into him.

“What time is it?” she asked, her face buried in his chest. He turned slightly, moving onto his back. Annabeth followed, moving up to rest on his bare chest.

“Close to six, almost sunrise,” Percy said. “What’re we doing today?”

“I'll have to go home for a bit; my stepmother likes us to all eat breakfast together Christmas morning. We aren't allowed to open presents until after, and I'm pretty sure she wants me there,” Annabeth explained. “And I gotta go see Piper too. We always exchange gifts on Christmas Day. Other than that, I'm free.”

Percy nodded, his hand resting in her hair. “I've got a shit ton to do today,” he groaned. “Give presents to orphan kids and feed the homeless and cut ribbons and shit. Best part, though, I get to hang with my mom all day.”

“That sounds nice,” Annabeth said.

“There's this dinner later, too. It's here, a bunch of important people will be there.” Percy added. “It kinda sucks every year, since Mom is always working her queen magic. And all the people around my age are jerks or snobs or annoying.”

Annabeth nodded slowly. Usually when Percy rambled like this, he would lead up to something—usually a question. And from the sound of it, he wanted her to attend the dinner as well.

“It wouldn't be as horrible—or horrible period—if my amazingly beautiful and funny girlfriend would be my dinner date?” Annabeth lifted her head, looking at him boredly.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Seaweed Brain.”

“I let you sleep in my bed all the time,” Percy pointed out. “I liked being able to wrap myself in the blanket. Now I gotta share with you.”

She raised an eyebrow, sitting up. “Is that complaining I hear? I guess I'll just leave then.”

“No,” Percy whined, tugging on the hem of tee shirt, pulling her back down to him. She let out a laugh, along completely on his chest. Annabeth got up on her elbows, trying and failing at hiding a smile.

Sleeping with Percy Jackson (just sleeping) had quickly become one of her favorite things (aside from kissing him. Kissing him was also good). Since the start of winter break, Annabeth had spent every night in his room, snuggling under his blanket and cuddling with him. His chest was really well defined—not muscular but still toned and not soft—but it was still like sleeping on a pillow. He was like home. His heartbeat was even and calming, his whole aura so welcoming.

In moments like these, she felt like she was in love.

She wouldn’t tell him that; she was not the forward one in the relationship, that was his job. Instead, resting her head in the croak of his neck, she asked, “Would I have to wear a dress? Cause I don’t own a dress, you know.”

“No.” She could feel the vibrations of his voice against his neck. Definitely adding that to her list of favorite things. “But no jeans, either. It’s like…like an understated way that Drew Tanaka dresses. Not as flashy, but as formal.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, though he couldn’t see. Drew Tanaka was a bitch, sure, but she was a fashionable bitch. When the weather was crisp, close to winter but not to the point of snow (like the actual last time Annabeth saw her), she would wear sweater paired with a shirt and leggings, all coordinated to perfection.

“I’ll consider going,” she said, making Percy smile.

He kissed the top of her head before gently nudging her shoulder. “Get up, I got things to do,” he said.

Annabeth frowned, squirming on top of him. “No, you’re too comfy.”

Percy let out a laugh. “I thought you had to get home? Some tradition or something?”

“Fuck tradition.” Percy laughed again at her obvious pout.

Annabeth felt as if she sounded like a whiny brat, but there were some things that were really hard to go without, Percy being on of them. If someone had asked her before if she had though she would be a clingy girlfriend to Percy Jackson, she probably would’ve punched them in the face. Now all she wanted was to hug and talk and sit with Percy. It was weird; she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

Percy made a clear attempt to push her off. Annabeth knew she couldn’t cling to him forever; he had to keep up an image and she didn’t really care about hers. He had appointments and schedule to follow up on.

 

Christmas was the same in the Chase house as it had been the years before. But to Annabeth, it felt different. More…real. She was actually, genuinely happy this Christmas. Her brothers were, as usual, distracted by their own presents to notice, though she did catch the way her parents (it felt so weird including Stephanie in that) continued to give her those strange looks.

As always, she didn’t get much—she didn’t believe in the whole ‘Santa’ nonsense like her brothers and therefore didn’t write a list to even get presents—but she didn’t get a nice coupon book filled with gas, tune-ups, and oil-changing discounts which she was pretty content with. It wasn’t much, but it wasn’t like she had asked for anything to begin with.

The day went on as usual: breakfast with her family, gift exchange with Piper, and hot cocoa with Thalia. On her way home from cocoa, she’d gotten a message from Percy with the details of the party—a black and white event at seven sharp.

She knew they type of people that’d be there—the elites of the elites—and, though she didn’t purposely want to impress them she felt like there was already enough talk going around, with Percy dating a daughter of Athena. They’d expect her to look like…well Raggedy Ann. “Show up and show out, give them something to talk about,” she thought aloud.

It took a lot of work to piece together her master plan of handing those social elites their asses on their own silver platters, but she ended up finishing at least an hour before the event began. Naturally, she rode her motorcycle across town. With it being a holiday and all, traffic was light. She’d probably arrive a good ten or fifteen minutes before the main event, leaving time for them to announce her arrival.

In Potaris, the big Castle Christmas Party was a major event, live-streamed on major television networks. It was treated kind of like an award show, with the guest arriving early and pre-show interviews. Annabeth has watched it twice in her entire lifetime—once the year before and once when she was thirteen (the first year Percy had attended). She wasn’t a particular fan of sitting around and watching all the rich people be fake-civil and happy with each other in a giant, lush ballroom. Now, though, she was on her way to said lush ballroom for a party she wasn’t even sure if she really wanted to go to.

‘ _Percy would do it for me,_ ’ she conceded.

Security at the main gate was the same as always; they took her sword—though this time they allowed her to go with her dagger—before sending word out that she had arrived. There was a line behind her of limos and luxury cars; when she glanced back at them, she definitely caught some annoyed and angry young adults and teens peeking out from their backseat window.

First she went to Percy'S building, dropping off her overnight bag in his room. She then follows the slow moving traffic to the center of the property, for about two minutes before swerving through. Her engine revs in a kind of obnoxious way; the people she passes shout annoyed slurs at her, which she blankly ignored. If it had actually bothered her she was completely prepared to handle the situation herself.

She pulled up on the curb in front of the main ballroom, catching the attention of almost half of the reporters. Like an attention hog, she slowly shut off the engine, dropping her keys in her small handbag. Her helmet comes off next, her curls pulled up in a random updo that she takes out almost immediately. A lot of them are shouting her name; she ignores them all, strutting through the crowd and up to the main entrance. Percy and his mom are there, decked in their winter coats and greeting the guests as they arrive.

She smiled sweetly at the mother-son pair. Percy was looking at her with that stupid smile of his, complete wonder and awe.

“Hey Seaweed Brain,” she greeted.

“Hi,” he breathed out. “You look…wow.”

Annabeth giggled in a very girly way. She gestured to her large coat ensemble, saying “You can’t even see my outfit.”

“I know you’re wearing a dress, and you’ve got a tiny purse. That’s a good enough guess for me.” he said.

Annabeth let out a laugh before turning her attention to his mother. “Good even, your majesty.”

She smiled sweetly in that knowing way. “Hello Annabeth,” she said. “Glad you could join us this evening.”

Annabeth shrugged. “I honestly wasn’t planning on it, if not for the very kind and very pleadful invitation from Percy.”

Sarra* laughed lightly. “Are you going to greet with us?”

Annabeth shrugged. “No one’s asked me to, but if you wouldn’t mind—“

"Nonsense!” she interrupted. She pulled Annabeth to her side. “Get cozy, it’s a little chilly but you’ll be fine.”

Annabeth laughed again. She glanced at Percy, who was greeting a pair she knew was from Scotland. She nudged his shoulder lightly, giving him a smile he gracious returned. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Sally is derived from Sarah (or Sarra) Which sounds fancier than Sally.


End file.
